


Nem álomnyaralás

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Everyone needs a celestial to harvest and eat their food, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Ella meggondolatlan ígéretet tesz kötögető néniknek Discordon.Dan, Amenadiel és Lucifer (meg persze Ella) a kertben segítenek.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Dan Espinoza, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4





	Nem álomnyaralás

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim kérés volt: Lucifer - paraszt AU - mondjuk Dan vagy Ella vagy bárki beletrükközi a természetfeletti lényeket arra, hogy egy kerti BBQ fejében segítsenek a nagymama kertjében. :D
> 
> Megjegyzés: Bevallom először puszta poénkodásból indult az ötlet, miszerint semmit sem tudok a kaliforniai kerti munkáról, ellenben túl sokat arról, hogy mit sem sejtő városiakat befognak falun néhány feladatra, emiatt a magyar környezet. (Így érzem én is a felvázolt helyzet lehetetlenségét, de néha nagyon szívesen átadnám Lucifernek a kapálás nemes feladatát. :D )

1.

A ház csúnya volt. Nem volt benne semmi elegáns, semmi _vidéki báj_ , amivel hirdették ezeket a zöld, erdős dombokat, kacskaringós utakat. A romantika a kedvcsináló honlapok hasábjain maradt, ide csak a kerítésekből kilógó rozsdás vasrudak jutottak.

Nem az álomnyaralás helyszíne, de legalább láthatta Lucifert igazán feszengeni.

Dan lehajtotta a fejét, hogy senki ne lássa a mosolyát, az ördög undorodó pillantással fordult vissza a kocsihoz.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – mondta, jellegzetes, kicsit affektáló, brit akcentusos hangján.

Ella megragadta az öltöny ujját, és szorosan tartotta.

Amenadiel nyugodt mosollyal szemlélte az eseményeket – végül is ő hozzászokhatott a Luciferféle hisztikhez, de Dannek nem szűntek meg mulatságosnak lenni.

– Hol találta ezt a helyet, Ms Lopez?

– A kedves Ili nénit? – Ella hangjából kicsendült valami szokatlan keménység. – Discordon találkoztunk. Egy kötéssel foglalkozó csoportban. Előbb csak mintákról beszélgettünk, aztán elmondta, hogy mióta a gyerekei és az unokái is külföldön laknak, azóta nincs olyan, aki segítene a kertben.

– Mi meg természetesen vállaltuk, és egészen közelről érkeztünk, egyenesen Los Angelesből Bakonyizébe – mondta Dan.

– Bakonybél – csattant fel Ella.

– És ez nekünk miért is jó?

Ella belépett a személyes terébe, és Dan egy pillanatig aggódott, hogy felképeli, de a lány csak sziszegett:

– Jócselekedet és európai utazás egyben – felelte, aztán megperdült, és csengetett.

Dan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit szeretne jobban: ha nem lenne otthon senki, ha kiderülne, hogy csalók, vagy ha tényleg Ella discordos ismerőse állna a kapuban.

Mindegyiknek megvoltak a maga előnyei.

2.

Senki sem csapta be őket. Ili néni töpörödött öregasszony volt, olyan ráncos kézzel, mint a mazsola. Naptól barnult, májfoltos keze lisztes volt, és süteményillata.

Dan szégyellte, ahogy összefolyik a nyál a szájában.

– Majd lesz meggyes piskóta, most sül – mondta a néni, amit Lucifer morogva, de lefordított, mert természetesen magyarul is beszélt. Ili néni meg úgy mosolygott rá, hogy Dan szinte irigykedett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lucifer sokkal nagyobb adag süteményt fog kapni, mint ő.

A süteményspoiler után Ili néni kinevette Lucifert az öltönyért (ezt Lucifer nem fordította le, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mi a derültség oka. Ili néni lisztes ujjai nyomot hagytak a sötétkék öltönyön), majd hátrazavarta őket a felső kertbe. Ide már nem jött velük, mert fájós a lába, de úgyis tudni fogják, hogy mit kell csinálniuk.

– Mit? – kérdezte Dan.

Ili néni kinevette őt is.

– Hát, mit? Gazolni – felelte a néni nagyon rossz angol kiejtéssel, de olyan büszkén nézett rá, hogy Dan csak mosolyogva bólintott. A gazolás nem hangzott kemény munkának.

A néni magyarul folytatta:

– Leszedni a tököt, egyelni a répát, füvet nyírni, összeszedni a friss tojást, és levenni az uborkát.

Amenadiel kiválasztotta a gazolást és a fűnyírást. Ella vállalta, hogy leszedi a tököt, Dan az uborkát választotta, Lucifer a répa egyelését.

A néni megveregette Lucifer karját.

– Te szeded össze a tojást is, rendben?

Kikerülték a csirkéket a középső kertben. Luciferről kiderült, hogy a kecskék után a csirkéket sem szereti. _Joggal hívják őket kis velociraptoroknak,_ mondta. _Sőt, rosszabbak, mert a raptoroknál legalább tudja az ördög, hogy mire számíthat._

Dan szerint inkább Lucifer finnyás volt, azért nem szereti a haszonállatokat.

– De azért grillezett csirke, vagy a tojásrántotta az jöhet, mi?

3.

Amenadiel órákon át bőgette a fűnyírót, Lucifer undorodva guggolt a répaágyásban, de becsületesen dolgozott. Virágos műanyagtálba szedte a mini répákat. Időnként lecsavarta róluk a zöldjét, és félredobta. Persze Ella végzett leghamarabb a tökökkel, de ez igazán nem volt meglepő, pedig csak két körben tudta levinni a zsákmányt, aztán Lucifer tűnt el a mini sárgarépákkal.

Dan látta, ahogy egy új tállal a kezében a csirkék felé igyekszik.

A szúrós uborkalevelek közé rejtette a vigyorát.

A hőség gyilkos volt: fülledt és szélcsendes, de Ella hozott egy csorba bögrében vizet az uborkalugasba.

A víz szinte édes volt. Dan mohón nyeldekelte.

– Szerinted Lucifer hogy boldogul a tojásszedéssel?

Ella elvigyorodott.

– Szegény Lucifer, nem kellene ezen nevetni, de előbb vitt be egy adagot Ili néninek, aki mosolyogva megveregette az arcát, és azt mondta neki, hogy reggel tizenkettőt tapintott a tyúkokban, szóval még találjon meg hetet.

– Segítünk neki?

Ella vállat vont.

– Lehet róla szó – mondta.

– Vagy inkább nézzük, ahogy szerencsétlenkedik? Mert végre szerencsétlenkedik.

Ella megérintette a vállát.

– Lucifer kedves, fordít nekünk, különben kénytelenek lettünk volna a Google Fordítóra hagyatkozni, ami azért egyáltalán nem megbízható, ahogy azt te is tudod.

Dan fintorgott.

– Még van egy sorom.

– Tudom, de segítek, hogy hamarabb mehessünk megmenteni Lucit a tyúkoktól – mosolygott rá édesen Ella.

4.

Lucifert nem kellett megmenteni a tyúkoktól, mert mire Dan koszosan, megkarcolva előmászott az uborkalugasból, addigra Lucifer már az első kertbe kikészített ősöreg, rugós napágyon heverészett.

Vele szemben a veranda korhadt fából ácsolt padján Ili néni kötögetett, mellette feküdt egy nagydarab fekete-fehér macska, és még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy néha a fonalakért nyúljon.

Kicsit emlékeztetett Luciferre.

– A konyhaasztalon van még a meggyes piskótából – intett Lucifer a ház felé, aztán hátrahajtotta a fejét, és a nénire mosolygott. – Még maradt belőle.

A beígért meggyes piskóta ott volt, ahol Lucifer hagyta, és még megvolt majdnem a teljes tepsi. Nem véletlenül. Ilyen alkattal Lucifer biztos vigyáz a bevitt kalóriákra.

Dan viszont úgy döntött, hogy ő túl éhes ahhoz, hogy ezzel foglalkozzon, és a sütemény tényleg finom volt. Megevett belőle három kockát, aztán még gyorsan a szájába tömött egy negyediket, mielőtt Ella beléphetett volna az ajtón.

Ella sóhajtott.

– Azt hittem, hogy hozzá vagyok szokva a meleghez, Lucifer meg el fog dőlni a répaágyásban a hőgutától, de még csak nem is izzad, nincs kimelegedve, és úgy fekszik a napon, mintha nem kellene félnie a napszúrástól, vagy a bőrráktól.

Dan megrágta, majd lenyelte a szájában lévő sütemény egy részét. A többi falat feldagasztotta az arcát, mint egy különösen jóllakott hörcsögét.

– Kérsz? – kérdezte, aztán Ella felé nyújtotta a tepsit.

Ella kivett egy virágos porcelántányért a konyhaszekrényből, majd beleharapott a piskótába. A harmadik szelet után megsimogatta a hasát, és teli szájjal rávigyorgott.

– Most már szerinted is megérte eljönnünk, igaz?


End file.
